Greenwood Academy
by scarletjade55
Summary: Greenwood Academy is the best boarding school in London owned by the Lucas Family. Miley just recieved an academic scholarship to the school. There she meets Nick Lucas and he falls in love with her but they can never be together cus of his fathers rule.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**Miley Stewart** is a very smart girl from Nashville, TN who just recieved an academic scholarship to the best boarding school in London, Greenwood Academy. She is a fun loving country girl who doesn't like being bullied.

**Demi Torres **is an all around nice person. Her family is very rich and have arranged with the Lucas family that after they graduate her and Joesph will be married. But they havent gotten along at all since they met. She doesnt like Selena at all and feels sorry for Nick because he has to marry her.

**Nick Lucas **is the most popular guy in school along with his brother. He plays baseball and loves music. He hates that his father has arranged a marriage for him because he hates Selena. She sabatoages all of his relationships and scares girls away from him. But they still come on to him all the time.

**Joesph Lucas **is the most popular guy in school along with his brother. They are really close and he is also on the baseball team. He is a ladies man and everyone thinks he is experienced but he's saving himself for his special girl. Him and Demi dont get along but he enjoys arguing with her.

**Selena Russo** is the meanest most popular girl at Greenwood Academy. Her family is very rich and has arranged for her to be married to Nick Lucas when they graduate. She thinks that because she is Nick's future wife she runs the school.

Also Includes: Taylor Black, Taylor Swan, Mitchell Oaken, and Emily Truscott


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

MPOV

I walked through the doors of Greenwood Academy the school I'd got accepted to after having the highest SAT scores in the country. Greenwood Academy is the best school you could go to and its in London. All of the most wealthest people in London send there children here. The down side is that most of them are stuck up idiots and we have to wear the ugliest uniforms I have ever seen in my life. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking which happens alot to me and I bumped right into someone.

"OMG I am so sorry," I said as I bend down to pick up my bag but the person I bumped into grabbed it first.

"Oh no problem. I was my fault," this girl with long jet black hair said while smiling at me comfortingly.

"Im Miley," I told her. She smiled and and handed me my bag.

"Im Demi, and you must be new because I've never seen you before," she said.

"Yeah I just transferred from Nashivlle, Tennesse," I told her.

"WOW! Your from the states that is so cool. What room are you in?" she asked as we began to walk toward the elevators.

"Ummm...3rd floor...room 215," I said as I checked the paper with my information on it.

"Well what do you know? Your my new roommate," Demi said happily. I couldn't help but smile at her. I could tell this was the beginning of a very crazy beautiful friendship.

(5 minutes Later)

Demi opened our bedroom door and I could feel my mouth drop open. This room was huge. There was two queen sized beds, two dressers, two closets, two desks, a tv, mini fridge, and a huge bath room.

"Wow this room is bigger than my entire apartment," I said still amazed.

"Really, this is small compared to my other rooms," Demi said completely unfazed by my words. But as I processed her words I quickly snapped my head in her direction.

"Wait. Did you say rooms with an s? How many rooms do you have?" I asked her.

"Oh um I dont know 5 I think give or take a few," she said while shrugging her shoulders as she opened her laptop.

I bit my bottom lip so I wouldnt say anything. As I started to unpack I wondered if I made the right choice coming here. My parents gave me their whole life savings and put it into my account here at the school. My tuition, room and board, and books were all free because of the scholarship. But money for luxuries werent included. I just hope its enough and if I really have to my dad knows some guy that owns a bar. He said that I could work there with flexible hours if my money ever got tight.

Someone banging on the door snapped me outta my thoughts. Demi popped up and peeped through the peep hole.

"Ugh what does he want now," she said to herself.

"Who is it?" I asked her. But she ignored me and answered the door.

"Damn Demitria did you not hear me knocking," A guy said as he walked in. He was muscular with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing gray skinny jeans, blak v-neck shirt, with black and gray forces. He was HOTT.

"Dont call me Demitria, Joesph," she said whild pushing him.

"Whatever, what I want to know is that why I had to hear from Taylor that your back from Rome," he asked not even noticing that I was in the room so I kept on unpacking but still listened to them.

"I dont have to tell you every little detail about my life," Demi said obviously annoyed.

"Your going to have to pretty soon so you better get used to it Torres," he said then he abrubtly turned and left the room slamming the door in the process.

"Whatever Lucas," she yelled after him then plopped down on her bed.

"Is everything alright," I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah get used to this because we fight alot," she said while sighing heavily.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked. She starred at me for a moment then bust out laughing.

"Fortunetly no he is not well not yet at least," she said confusing the hell outta me.

"Okay that made no sense whatsoever," I said while shaking my head.

"The Lucas family is very powerful and rich they actually own the school. Their father wanted the power to stay with in the family so they choose 3 families of almost equal power whose daughters wil marry each of the 3 Lucas boys. And my family is one of the 3. Exactly one month after me and Joesph graduate we will be married," she said through gritted teeth. I could tell she wasn't to happy.


End file.
